In My Heart
by bookworm4life2001
Summary: Imagine if there were no rebels and no evil King Clarkson. America is chosen as the One and the public loves her. She and Maxon love each other more than ever. Together, they are ready to rule. Or are they? This is my take on what it'd be like for America and Maxon after the One with Clarkson as a nice person. First Selection fanfic, please go easy!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! This is my first Selection fanfic so please go easy on this. Basically it starts at the engagement ball for America and Maxon. I think that I'll have America, Maxon, and Kriss POVs in this story. Please PM me or review if you want to hear from someone else. Anyway, I don't own anything - all rights go to Kiera Cass. Who's excited to read 'the Heir'? I know I am SUPER excited! And have you all read the Blood of Olympus? Ahh! So amazing!**

**Okay, here it is then, and please review or fave!**

KRISS POV:

I stood stiffly, watching Maxon and America dance, watching as my first love slipped further and further away from me. After a while, I move to the refreshments table, chatting lightly with Natalie and Tiny until they were swept up by guards politely asking them to dance and I nibbled alone on a Scottish crème biscuit.

Someone touched my shoulder. I jumped. "Kriss? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." America. The last person I wanted to see.

"That's alright," I say lightly. "I was zoning out."

"Kriss . . ." she bit her lip. "Kriss, I know you're sad. Really sad. I know how it feels. And I . . . I'm sorry for it. If I weren't here, maybe you'd have had Maxon to yourself. But I . . . I just wanted to say that. And I want you to know that I don't want to lose your friendship. And I know Maxon wouldn't either."

The anger inside of me rose. Not at her. At me. But I had to take it out. "Lady America, I appreciate your words, but I would like to tell you that you've never had my friendship. I am not sure what you are hinting at." Rejection stood plainly on her face for a brief moment until she quickly composed herself, blinking rapidly and smoothing her dress. She looks up again. Her stature is calm, but I know her so well I see the hint of vulnerability in her blue eyes.

"Okay," she says. So much like a queen already. "Okay, Kriss, not friends. But . . . close acquaintances. I understand. And I know you'll want space but . . ." she gives me a ghost kiss on my cheek. "Don't lose yourself." She squeezes my arm lightly, gives me a sad smile, and melts into the crowd. I stand there, all remorse crumbling. Regret and guilt pinches in my stomach, almost making me hurl the crème biscuit I just had. Quickly, I walked towards Celeste and the Prince of Italy, with whom she was flirting.

"Oh, hey, Kriss," she flashes me a smile. The prince nods at me. "Lady Kriss."

"Hey, Cel," I whisper. "Your highness," I curtsy. Celeste hugs me and the prince nods.

"Please just address me as Mark," he said, giving me a slight bow. I smile at him and turn to Celeste, who smiled at the prince.

"Your highness, this is a lovely song," she says.

Prince Mark smiles. "My lady Celeste, if you are inferring that we dance . . . shall we?" he offers her his arm and she giggles delightedly before accepting it.

Celeste is a flirt. So am I. When I want to be. Right now, I need to be on my own. I head to a corner with a cake and try to tune out the world.

AMERICA POV:

When Kriss harshly spat those words at me, I almost broke. My heart felt squeezed to explosion and I had trouble thinking. Then I remembered Amberly's words. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and tried to compose myself. But Kriss knew me too well. I knew she could see the hurt in my eyes. "Okay," I said as calmly as I could. "Okay, Kriss, not friends." I took another breath. "But . . . close acquaintances. I understand. And I know you'll want space but . . ." On impulse, I lean forward and gently give her a sisterly peck on the cheek. "Don't lose yourself." The pain in my heart is wrenching, but I squeeze her arm lightly and force myself to smile and leave.

Kriss. The sweetheart. The quiet, queenly girl that the public loved.

Me. The redhead. The fiery, temperamental girl that some people adored.

We were so different yet we both won the heart of a certain person. Only later, one became a friend and one a lover. Losing Kriss' friendship is hard. She was so sweet and solid. I knew her too well and having those words spat at me broke me. We'd gone through so much together. It was pain. I knew she was angry and heartbroken. But I could only hope that she would calm down soon enough. I wanted Kriss back as a friend so close she was almost a sister. As I weave through the crowd, I spot Kriss talking with Celeste, who was flirting with the prince Mark from Italy. I decide not to go there and find my fiancé instead.

"Hello, beautiful," he greets me with a chaste peck on the lips. I smile.

"Hello, my soon to be my Royal Husbandness," I say, tucking my hand into his arm and sipping from the glass I plucked from his fingers. "What is this?" I ask, staring at the clear amber liquid. "It looks like my hair."

Maxon laughs at that. "Perhaps a little tamer. And to answer your question, it's apple cider."

"Mm," I take another deep sip. "My prince, you do know how to select delicacies!"

Maxon takes the glass back and drains it. "Well, Ames, now that you're done interrogating me, what's wrong? Don't pretend, darling, I know you too well to miss that fake calm look in your eyes."

I sigh and look down. "Fine. Kriss uh . . ." I bite my lip, unable to continue.

"Kriss?" he looks surprised. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, um, she's, um . . . heartsick? And only one person can cure it. You. And that requires me gone."

"Are you _asking_ to leave, America?"

"No! Absolutely not! Maxon, I love you – I said yes. But Kriss … said some harsh things to me and I'm wondering if she meant it." I try to sugarcoat it a bit for Maxon's sake.

Maxon hesitates. He seems torn. "America, my dear, I . . . perhaps I should speak to Kriss? I still love her – but only like a brother would a sister. I no longer care for her as a lover, but rather in a brotherly way."

"I know, Maxon, I trust you," I place my hand on his arm. "But no, don't. I think that Kriss will come around. I have no idea how long it will take, but her heart is in the right place."

Maxon nods, distracted by the slow song playing. "Would you care to dance, Princess?"

"I am not the princess yet, my prince," I tease him. "I believe you are talking to someone else."

Maxon laughs at that. "Fine, then. Would you care to dance, my only Lady America?"

I pretend to consider. "Why, of course, my Prince."

Together, we step onto the dance floor, swept up by the music, with attention only on each other. I feel safe, happy, and in love. For now, I'm able to push Kriss out of my mind.

KRISS POV:

I watch Maxon and America dance. I know I can't speak to them now, but I must soon. Before I leave. I need them to know that I'm sorry, and that I will continue to be their confidant, their friend, their sister. But now, I need time.

AMERICA POV:

After my dance with Maxon, he went over to greet more people while I dawdled on the side, chatting lightly with Celeste. Her Prince Mark seemed to have disappeared. "America," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see the King and Queen.

"Your highnesses," I curtsied. When I stood up, Amberly was smiling and so was Clarkson.

"My darling," Queen Amberly leaned forward to embrace me. "You look so much like a princess already. I really cannot wait until the wedding. Then I'll finally have you as a daughter and there's nothing more I'm looking forward to."

"I agree," King Clarkson said, touching my arm gently. "I know I was a bit harder on you during the Selection, America, but I want you to know that both Amberly and I love you like we would a daughter and I am so glad that Maxon made the right choice."

"I am glad too," I say. "Although I am a bit worried about all the duties that will come along."

Amberly laughed. "No worries, dear, no worries. I will be there to help you along and so will Silvia. And with your quick mind, I doubt you'll struggle long. I don't suppose I ever told you about how I was when I was first a princess? Clarkson, do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Clarkson laughed as I shook my head.

Queen Amberly smiled. "I spent nearly a month trying to figure out how to organize the papers on my desk. But anyway, America, I know you won't be like that."

I smile weakly and they walk away. From across the room, I catch Kriss' eye. She looks at me for a moment and starts walking towards me. I didn't think that we would clear things up so quick, but I suppose this is the time.

I slowly make my way towards her. Her eyes are conflicted. "America . . ." she whispers.

"Kriss," I say softly. "What's wrong?"

She jolts back, surprised. "You're not mad at me?"

"No!" I exclaim. "Well . . . I guess I am a little upset. Kriss, I know what it feels like to have your heart broken."

"I know you do," she whispers. "It's just . . . America, I was so close. I thought he loved me, but I guess it was in the wrong way. The thing is . . . I want to say I'm sorry for what I said back there. I was just so depressed and angry with myself. I took it out on you. It wasn't fair. I'm sorry, America."

"It's fine, Kriss," I said, touching her arm.

"And . . . will you please tell Maxon that I am not upset with him. I still love him but . . . you know, not as much. I just need some time to figure things out and restart. As soon as the Selected leave, I'm going to ask you to please not contact me too frequently. I'm going to need the time. But whatever you do, America, I want to be there at your wedding. I love you like a sister and sisters don't miss each other's weddings."

I hug her tight. "I promise, Kriss. You're like my sister too, and I will let you have your space. Contact me when you feel ready to start coming back here. I want to start on the education program you proposed. And I think we could work out a pretty good medical care to go with it. Don't you think so?"

Kriss' eyes light up. "Oh, America," she breathes. "That would be amazing." She smiles at me. "Thank you, America."

I smile as she slips away. I stay there on the side, watching my fiancé dance with May and my heart blossoms with love.

**Soo... there's the first chapter. How was it? Good? Okay? Bad? Please review for what you want to see in the next chapter and can we maybe get five reviews before I post the next chapter? **

**So, please review! I'm out! **

**~BookLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Oh my god, I can't believe it – three days, nine reviews, eight faves, and ten follows? You guys are the best! Anyway, I'll keep my promise, so here's the next chapter…**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Thanks so much! **

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Thanks! I like Clarkson nice too. Love your name by the way!**

**Olive20021: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shadeslayerprincess111: Thanks! I wanted to write from Kriss' point of view because I think people never really think about what **_**she**_** felt after everything. I guess the king and queen were slightly OOC but I felt like I had to change Amberly's character a little since she's with a nice husband and now that she and America are close, they'll loosen up around each other.**

**IAMAWESOME243 : Thanks for reviewing!**

**Candiceb: Thanks for loving this story – I'm definitely going to keep Celeste and America friends … and Kriss. And I definitely have something planned for Marlee – don't worry!**

**Guest: Thanks so much!**

**cait: Thanks – I really enjoyed writing from Kriss and America's POVs**

**Musicgirl9625: Thanks for reading this!**

**BethClair: Thanks!**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing and faving and following. I'll stop talking now and let you read the next chapter… here it is!**

**Chapter 2:**

AMERICA POV:

I wake up the next morning to Lucy, Mary, and Anne chattering delightedly in my room. I'm still in the room I was in from the Selection, although I'll move to the Princess' Suite as soon as Maxon and I are married.

"Miss, you're awake!" Lucy pounces upon me, tearing my covers away and pulling me out of bed. "Oh, we have so much to do! Remember the royal families are all still here. We must make you look simply splendid. And, Miss, congratulations!" she squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Come here, miss," Anne pats the stool in front of the vanity. "Sit down." As soon as I sit down, the three girls are upon me, talking excitedly about everything from Maxon's romantic proposal last night to the beautiful decorations in the hall.

"It was splendid, miss, I can't believe we were there!" Mary said. "Hang still now." She warns me as she brushes my hair back.

"Am I done now?" I ask as the girls finish my hair and makeup.

"No!" Anne exclaims. "We still have your dress. Alright, miss, how do you like this…" Lucy helps me step out of my nightgown and Anne wriggles me into the day dress she held. When I turn to the mirror, my breath is taken away.

My hair is done in a regal French braid, pulled over my right shoulder with golden pins holding the locks in place. My makeup is neutral, like usual, but they added some heavier thing to my eyes that made them pop out. Lastly, my dress… I have no words. It was a soft green thing with thin straps at my shoulders. The bodice was slim and silky to my knees with golden thread woven in a delicate pattern throughout. My heels were the same color, dark forest green peep-toe heels.

"Oh … my…" I breathe. "Girls, you've made me look like a princess already … it's a bit soon for that," I try to joke weakly.

A knock on my door jarred us out of our admiration for the dress. Lucy scurries over and opens it to reveal Maxon, looking regal as ever in a dark blue suit complete with a dark green tie. "Are we supposed to match or is this merely a coincidence?" I ask.

"We sent him the tie, miss," Mary said, grinning.

I smile back and hug the girls before walking to Maxon. "Shall we head down to breakfast?" I mimic his formal tone.

He laughs. "We shall."

KRISS POV:

I wake up in the morning with a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. My maid Jane walks in. "Lady Kriss," she murmurs, "Would you like to get ready?" Mutely, I nod.

I walk down to breakfast, curtsy to the royal families, and head to the Illea table, sitting down next to Celeste, who smiles at me. "Hey," she said. I notice that the food has not been served yet.

"Who are we waiting for?" I ask. My voice comes out raspy and I clear my throat quickly.

"The royal Illean couple," Celeste's eyes shine with adoration for America and Maxon. I swallow. Of course we were waiting for them. I instinctively smooth the yellow frock I had put on. I had no one left to impress, so I went for the most neutral, most innocent color.

Celeste, on the other hand, had on a deep red strapless dress with matching heels. Her hair was down and pinned back with a ruby red rose. I see the Italian Prince Mark staring at her.

Just then, the doors open and the 'Illean couple' walks in. I swear, everyone's breath was lost. America looked not only like a princess, but a queen. Her braid so innocently fell over her shoulder and her eyes were smoky, making the soft blue-gray pop out. Her deep green dress radiated authority on her and next to her, Maxon looked like a god. He could barely take his eyes off her long enough for them to walk to the table and sit down, watching the shimmering golden thread weave from the hem at America's right knee to her left shoulder. America sat on Celeste's other side, on Maxon's right. "Hey," she whispers as the maids and butlers bring in breakfast.

I smile. "Hey," I reply. She smiles shyly at me. I realize that she's still tentative around me because she doesn't know if I'm mad or not. I'm really not mad. I know she feels differently but I think we'll end up being friends again.

America follows Celeste's gaze and smirks. "Hey, Celeste, whatcha lookin' at?" she teases.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Celeste blushes slightly.

"Oh, no way," Elise stage-whispers. "Celeste has her eye on somebody!"

"I do not!" Celeste protests, her cheeks as red as her dress. "Okay, fine, maybe a little . . . but hey! I have a life, you know."

America laughs, sipping from her glass of orange juice. "We know, Celeste. Anyway, do you girls have any plans this morning?"

Just then, Prince Mark comes over and whispers something in Celeste's ear. We grin. She blushes. "Uh, actually, I have . . . plans," she says.

"I can see now," America says. "Do you guys?" she asks, looking at me and Elise. "I was hoping we could chat."

"Hey, Ames, don't forget about the meeting with Mom and Father after lunch," Maxon says.

"How could I?" she tosses back lightly. Princess Nicoletta bounces over from the Italy table.

"America!" she squeals. "Oh my god, I have _so_ many plans for this morning – you're free, right?" she narrows her eyes. America covers a laugh as she nods. "Great! We have so much to catch up on, _caro_. After breakfast, you and I, in the gardens?"

America smiles, tossing us a glance. Nicoletta picks up on that in an instant. "Oh, Kriss! Elise! You must do the honor of joining us as well. Although, we all actually have a month to catch up."

"A month!" America exclaims. "Nic –"

"My brother has requested we stay a little longer," Nicoletta grins deviously. "I do believe _someone_'s caught his eye!" she sings, smiling sweetly at Celeste, who blushes furiously. "You'll be staying a little longer too, under the hospitality of the Italians. Oh, Celeste, if I could have you as a sister, that'd be _eccelente_!"

"Nic! Give her a break," America says. "Come on then, let's go to the gardens after breakfast."

Maxon smiles. I catch his eye. I smile slightly and he smiles back, his eyes warm and friendly. He's changed in less than twenty-four hours from Maxon, my boyfriend, to Maxon, my brother/friend.

AMERICA POV:

The morning flies by, Nicoletta never missing a beat. She was never silent for more than enough time for me to squeeze a word in. But that's what I love about her. She's like May. They both love me, talk my head off, and sympathize when I'm upset. She's like my adopted Italian sister.

Right now, I'm heading to Clarkson's office. We scheduled a planning meeting for the wedding with a few advisors. Maxon's outside the door, waiting for me.

"Hey," he says, giving me a quick hug. "Are you ready?" He knows I'm nervous. This is my first meeting with advisors, and okay, it is about my wedding, but nevertheless I need to make a good first impression.

"Yeah," I say. "Let's go in." He opens the door and lets me in first.

"America!" Amberly stands up and sweeps me into her arms. "How are you today, my dear? Is Nicoletta talking your ear off? I saw you two in the gardens."

I laugh. "Nicoletta is one of those few people in the world who can talk for hours."

Clarkson motions for us to sit. The advisors were already there. "Lady America, these are my personal advisors, Stavros, Markson, and Terry," he gestures to them in turn. I nod.

"Pleasure to meet you," I say in the 'calm, queenly' manner Amberly taught me. I catch her smile in the corner of my eye.

"And I you, my lady," Stavros said. He is the oldest of the three, and I suppose he has been with the family the longest. The three advisors in front of me are the king's most trusted. He has about ten or so more.

"Let's get down to business," Clarkson says. "Do you guys have any idea when you want the wedding to be?"

I hesitate and look over at Maxon. "Not this year," I say. "It'll be too soon and I doubt I would be ready to be a princess by December."

"That's true," Maxon says, looking at the calendar in front of him. "Do you think you could be ready by next June?"

I nod slowly. Terry nods too. "June is a very nice month to have a national wedding," he says. "It is usually a month of little happenings so a royal wedding will do good for the people and you."

"Next June it is then," Amberly says softly, looking at Maxon tenderly. "How about Saturday, June 19th?" Nobody disagrees and the date of the wedding is planned without a hitch.

"Now," Amberly folds her hands in front of her and leans forward. "America, we have been working on the caste removal system. Another purpose of this meeting is to discuss that."

"We are really going to do that?" I say, shocked.

"Of course," Maxon says. "It's a splendid idea."

Clarkson nods. "Markson, would you kindly explain to Lady America the cons?"

"Of course, your majesty," Markson sits forward and clears his throat. "Very well, Lady America. The caste removal system will have to be completed through several years' work. That will include a whole new bill dedicated to this matter. It will not be free. The Eights, Sevens, Sixes, Fives, and some Fours have nothing economically. We will need to set up stations throughout the country to aid these lower castes while they try to save up. The estimated time to dissolve the castes is currently fifteen years, and the bill is approximately 2.5 billion, according to our last calculation."

"Are you serious?" I gasp.

"I'm afraid so," Stavros says soothingly. "This is not an easy thing to do. If we choose to start dissolving castes immediately, it will require a lot of effort on both the citizens' and our own part. However, I believe that the best choice would be to start when Prince Maxon is crowned king. It will be an influential act as king and will hopefully raise your approval ratings."

I hesitate. "Okay." I agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**So… I'm back again. Sorry for the late update, I was really busy. I promise I'll try to update quicker, maybe every week? Is that okay? Anyway, here's Chap. 3**

**Olive20021: Thanks for reviewing on both chapters!**

**AndreeaJ: Thanks so much. Sorry for the late update.**

**Mac: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next part**

**Guest: Sorry for the late update, but here it is!**

**Okay, so I don't own the Selection trilogy because if I did, I probably would be working on the Heir right now and not fanfics. Please review, favorite, follow – feel free to PM me with any suggestions! I'll stop talking now and here's Chapter 3 of In My Heart.**

Chapter 3:

AMERICA POV:

I sigh as Maxon and I leave the meeting room half an hour later, the advisors and the King and Queen discussing further details about some New Asian bill that I really don't want to know about now.

"Ames, my dear?" Maxon says, putting his hand on my arm. "You're walking really fast. Slow down, the prince can't catch up."

I turn, facing him, and cross my arms over my chest. "I am not your dear, Prince Maxon," I say, smiling. "And I would hardly think that a crown prince who has trained for years could lose to a Five who could barely scrape by."

Just then, Nicoletta dashes by. "Hey, Ames! Meet us in the Women's Room quick – oh and you too, Maxon. We've been planning our afternoon. Don't be late!"

Maxon smiles slightly. "You are _not_ a Five anymore, America," he says. "You're a One now, and you'll always be one."

I sigh. "What about the other Fives?"

Maxon winces. "America, I know you're not happy about the bill but we have to do what's best for everyone."

"Maxon, I know the process is going to take years. I had it planned out when I gave that speech at the Report. I knew that it wouldn't take just a bill for the Twos and Eights to get along as equals. I knew that. But what I don't understand is why your father and Stavros would want to wait until you are King."

Maxon sighs. "That way, not only will we have higher approval ratings, but it is a fresher start. My father has been king for years and will hand down the throne in about . . . what, ten years? When I'm thirty? I don't know, but ten years is no way near enough for the castes to dissolve completely. We'll need jobs, money, and most importantly, time. I promise you will live to see the castes gone, Ames, but you've got to understand this part, okay?" He reaches up with both hands to cup my face.

I smile gingerly. "Okay, Max, I understand." I reach up and give him a gentle kiss and pull away. "Don't you have something to do, Maxon Schreave?"

"I do?" he stares at me. "Oh! Yes, yes, the Italians wanted to see us. Come on Ames," he grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the Women's Room. "Go in and grab Nicoletta. I don't want to withstand her fury of why it took us so long."

I laugh. "And I want to?" He nods and leans firmly against the wall. I shake my head and enter, seeing Celeste and Nicoletta talking while May and Kenna are draped on couches sipping tea with Elise and Kriss. "Hey," I say. Nicoletta bounds up and crosses her arms.

"What on earth took you so long, _caro_? Was Maxon distracting you? You are so slow, Ames! You'll never live up to the efficiency a queen needs," Nicoletta mockingly shakes her head at me.

"Love you too, Nic," I laugh. "What are you guys planning?"

"Where is your fiancé, Princess?" May asks, sliding off the couch and delicately placing her teacup on the table. "Shouldn't he also be here?"

"He decided to leave me to face Nicoletta's wrath alone," I say. "Where's Mom, Dad, and Gerad?"

"Gerad's still looking forward to a _soccer match with Maxon_!" May yells that last part so Maxon can hear. I smile at her bobbing red head.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Celeste smiles.

"Oh, Celeste, how was your _date_ with Mark?" I ask sweetly. Celeste's face flames.

"Mark is completely over the top with her," Nicoletta cuts in. "I'm ninety nine percent sure I'll have Celeste as a sister in about a month!"

"Nicoletta!" Celeste protests, her face as red as my hair.

"Anyway," Nicoletta chirps, ignoring Celeste, "We planned a picnic lunch for all of us. And by that I mean Maxon and the rest of your family, Ames. May, would you go get your parents and brother for us? We'll be out in the garden." May nods and dashes off. I hear her call "Hi!" to Maxon outside.

"Let's go before Maxon becomes too impatient," I say.

Outside, Maxon stands up. "What on earth took you guys so long?" he asks. "You've been in there for fifteen minutes!"

After the picnic, which resulted in Gerad literally kicking Maxon's butt in soccer, we headed in and I departed towards my room. My maids were in there, giggling about something. "Hey, girls," I say, flopping down on the bed.

"Oh, miss, we didn't see you come in!" Anne says, flustered.

"What's so funny?" I ask, yawning.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy blushed. "Just . . . Maxon losing to your ten year old brother in soccer."

I laugh at that. "Believe me, it was _much_ funnier in person. I think that'd make a good Report story: Maxon losing to a ten year old in a sports game."

"Excuse me?" Maxon says, coming in. "I don't find that funny."

"That's okay," I kiss his cheek. "We do."

He smiles. "Your brother is really good, Ames. We could send him off for professional training if you want."

I shake my head. "That would be amazing for him, but he is still so young. I am not responsible for him. You'll have to ask my parents and him."

"Well, he'll say yes." Maxon argues.

"Of course he will. He doesn't understand anything yet. You know, we could start enhancing Gerad's soccer experience by letting him play for an Angeles team."

Maxon smiles. "We'll see. People will recognize him as the brother of the Prince's fiancée."

I shrug. "That doesn't mean they have to treat him differently."

Maxon shakes his head at me. "Anyway, my dear, would you be up for having dinner with me tomorrow? I know you wouldn't today since the picnic lasted till five."

"'Kay," I mumble, burying my head in the blanket. I hear my maids leaving and Maxon sits down, putting his hands on my shoulders and starting to give me a massage. "Mmm," I murmur.

"Feels good?"

"Uh-huh," I groan. "Do we have another meeting tomorrow?"

At this, Maxon's hands leave and I give a whimper of protest. I hear the smile in his voice as he answers, "Now, princess, wouldn't it do you good to remember yourself?"

"Mhmm, but I'm lazy," I grumble.

**So anyway, that's chapter three! I know, it's a bit short, but it's just a fluffy little chapter to see how much America's family and friends love her. As always, review, favorite, follow, and PM me with questions or suggestions. **

**See you next time!**

**Bookworm4life**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I'm back again! I know, I know, you guys probably expected the next update to be in a month, right?**

**I'm really really sorry about how slow it took me to update this story last time. I was having a major writer's block and I was really busy so… but to make it up, I'm now writing two chapters in two days. Yay? **

**This chapter is going to mainly be about America starting princess duties and all that with Silvia and Amberly. **

**As always I don't own the Selection – I wish I did! – and please review, favorite, follow, and PM me with any suggestions. They're always welcome.**

**To MusicGirl9624: Thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 3:**

AMERICA POV:

"Wake up, miss!" Anne's voice rings through the room. Mary pulls back the curtains and Lucy pulls down my comforter. The bright sunlight streams into the room, blinding me.

Groaning, I roll over. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven, miss," Lucy chirps. "You need to get up early. You don't want to be late for your meeting with the queen, do you?"

"Right!" I shoot up into a sitting position and then rub my head. "Ugh… I hate meetings. They're so stressful!"

"Well, you better get used to it," Anne reprimands me playfully. "You _are_ going to be princess after all."

"Hmph," I grumble. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

"Great!" Mary dashes over, grabs my arms, and pulls me out of bed, yanking me towards the tub.

After my bath, my maids brushed my hair back into a high ponytail and did my makeup similar to yesterday. "Why do you keep going for that smoky eye thing?" I ask. **(A/N: Just imagine Taylor Swift's eye makeup at her Good Morning America show)**

"Your smoky eyes look really good. It makes you look more royal," Anne says. "Hold still miss, and close your eyes." I obey and feel her skilled fingers apply mascara to my lashes.

By the time I'm ready to go down for breakfast, its eight thirty and I'm donned in a navy blue strapless dress with folds along the skirt and bodice. **(Sorry, another AN: Dress: . #axzz3KZXUpEqT)** Around my neck hangs the songbird necklace from Dad and Maxon's New Asia bracelet adorns my wrist, setting off my engagement ring perfectly. Along with that, my maids decided that putting me in gold strappy heeled sandals would set off the look, and I admit I can barely walk.

"Ames!" I hear May call as I step out of the room. "You look so pretty!" she stares at me. I smile slightly. May looks like an angel in the girly pink dress she chose to wear. "Let's go down to breakfast!"

"Good morning to you, too," I say, walking over and giving her a hug. "Are you wearing makeup, miss?" I squint at her face.

"Just a _teeny_ bit. Come on, Ames, I gotta look good too," she winks at me. "Can't have you stealing the spotlight all the time."

I laugh. We walk down together and bump into Nicoletta and Queen Isabella. "Your highness," May and I curtsy together.

"No need for that, _caro_," Isabella laughs. Nicoletta gives me a hug. "You look beautiful, America," Queen Isabella says, smiling. "Are you ready for your meeting with the Queen and Silvia?"

"I guess," I reply.

Nicoletta wiggles in front of her mother and grasps my hands. "You'll have time to talk in the afternoon, no?"

"Yes, but I am having dinner with Maxon," I say.

Nicoletta waves her hand carelessly. "You can be a little late for that. We must have tea in the Women's Room together!"

"Of course," I laugh. "Where else would I have tea?"

"With your fiancé, or his mother, or maybe his father?" she rattles.

I shake my head and open the doors to breakfast.

"Hey, America," Celeste says as I take my seat. "Guess what?"

"You bewitched Mark into proposing to you?" I tease.

"No! America!" she scolds. "Of course not," she takes a deep breath. "We have another date today at teatime!"

"Tea time?" I ask. "Oh, but you should come with Nic and me!"

Celeste grins. "Well, there'll always be next time." I smile.

"Hey, Ames," Maxon presses a chaste kiss to my cheek as he slides into his seat.

"Hey," I say. "I have a meeting with your mother this morning, so don't expect anything."

He laughs. "Why would I? I have a meeting too, and it happens to be with all the advisors and my father on the New Asia matter."

"At least mine will be more interesting," I counter, taking a bite of strawberry tart. He raises his eyebrows as he digs in to his oatmeal.

"We'll see who falls asleep first, right?"

I grin. "As always, your highness."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, I head to the Queen's office, to be ushered in by Silvia. "America," Amberly stands up and hugs me. "I'm so glad to see you again. Have a seat, and you too, Silvia." The queen rustles around. "Tea, anyone?"

Silvia and I politely decline, still full from breakfast. Amberly sits down at last. "Very well then," she says. "Silvia, would you do the honor?"

"Ah, of course, your majesty," Silvia opens the sleek binder she was holding. "Now, Lady America, you will be crowned princess in a little over a year. Being princess is a huge responsibility, and it is only little compared to what you will have as a queen." She pauses here to see if I'm following. I nod.

Amberly continues. "The whole nation knows that you're feisty, America, from kneeing Maxon in the thigh to publicly giving a speech on the removal of the caste system." I smile, slightly embarrassed. "It is not a bad thing, but you will need to be able to control this feistiness."

"I understand," I say, nodding. "I am kind of rash at times," I laugh slightly.

Queen Amberly smiles at me. "Everyone can be," she says. "You just need to learn how to control it. Now, my dear, that is pretty much all I wanted to talk about today. I know it is a short meeting, but we have so much time before you are crowned that I don't want to cram information into you so quickly. Do you think you can meet with me around ten o'clock every day? I will send you a note if we won't meet for a certain day."

"Of course," I say. What else could I say?

"Great," Amberly stands up. "If you'll excuse me, America, Silvia, I must go intrude on Clarkson's current meeting. I have some papers for him."

We file out of the room and I head back into mine, thinking about what Amberly said. "Hey, Ames," a voice piped up. May was at the door, looking at me. "Can I come in?"

I scoot over on the bed and let her sit down. "How was your meeting with Queen Amberly?"

I smile and run my fingers through her hair. "Good," I reply.

"That doesn't help me gossip," May sits up. "You look unfocused, Ames."

I shake off my train of thought and look down at her. "May, do you want to run to a maid and tell them to send up strawberry tarts and some ginger tea for two?"

May runs off and I lie down again, thinking hard. I want to be a good princess and I want the public to adore me like they did in the Selection. But here, the stakes are so much higher now. If I make one wrong move, the whole country could collapse. I'm just getting to the freaking-out part when May barges in with a tray. "Here, Ames!" she places the tray down on my nightstand and climbs up. "What's wrong? Please tell me, you know you trust me. Do you want me to get Kenna?"

"No, no," I say, sitting up. "I just . . . realized how much pressure it is to be princess."

"Oh. Would a tart help?" May breaks off a piece and puts it in my mouth. "Hey, Ames, I know I'm younger than you and I'm loud and boy-crazy, but if you're troubling about something, I'll always be there for you, okay? And the same is for Kenna. We're your sisters. We're meant to help you through times and you'll help us."

"Thanks, May," I hug her. "When did you grow up so fast?"

May grins at me. "When I realized my older sister was becoming emotionally unstable. And not Kenna."

I scowl playfully. "You can hold on to that thought if you want, but do not mention it to Maxon. He will send me to a psychologist."

May snuggles into me. "'Kay, Ames." She's quiet for a moment, and then sits up. "Is Maxon someone who's _always_ concerned about the smallest things for you?"

I laugh. "You could say so."

"What's he gonna be like when you become pregnant?" she asks. "And the morning sickness? Is he going to think that you're incapable of being princess?"

"May!" I gasp. Pregnancy is something I haven't even thought about yet. "I – May, you are such a boy freak."

She sticks out her tongue at me. "I try, Ames."

I smile and check the time. "It's almost teatime." Stretching, I sigh and grab a piece of stationary. _Nicoletta, just come into my room for tea. May is here as well. ~Ames_

I hand it to a maid outside and sit down, attacking a tart. "You ready to see Nicoletta?" May asks.

"One can never be ready for her," I laugh. "I am never ready for you, either."

**And… that's a wrap! So, a sweet moment for May and America. I'm sorry for the lack of Maxmerica but I think it'd be unreal if they spent all their time together. **

**I doubt I'll have another chapter tomorrow, but I'll try to have one by next week. **

**Again, please review, favorite, or follow! PM me with any suggestions!**

**Oh! If you guys have anything that you REALLY want to see in the story, PM OR REVIEW ME RIGHT AWAY! **

**~Bookworm4life**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm back! I think that this chapter is going to be DRAMA! And I plan on making it drama, maxerica, and love!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Yes, Aspen will definitely make reappearance as a guard and there will be more maxerica. I think I was mainly focused on America adjusting to her new life now but I promise you Lucy and Aspen's relationship will come into play with her.**

**Sky Reads Books: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. Yes, I definitely plan for the pregnancy thing to be one of those things that America will stress over and eventually confide in Maxon, resulting in MAXERICA! With Celeste and Mark, I have a lot in store for them, including people who do not approve of their relationship… **

**AndreeaJ: Here's the next chapter!**

**Olive20021: Thank you for bringing the 'problem' thing up. There WILL be a hitch with the New Asians but I think that I was mainly focused on America's adjusting and such during these chapters.**

**Everyone review, favorite, follow, and PM me with suggestions. I do not own the Selection and do you think we can get to … 22 reviews? Maybe 25 before I post again?**

**Here's chapter five! **

AMERICA POV:

I skid through the hallway, hurrying towards Queen Amberly's office. I stayed up way too late with Maxon last night, talking over our dinner and later the amazing pound cake with caramel drizzle for dessert. My mouth waters thinking of it.

Today I'm going to see Amberly not only for the princess training, but because I couldn't get what May had said yesterday out of my head. Pregnancy? No. No. I can't think about that… I'm seventeen. How am I supposed to be pregnant? _How am I supposed to be married?_

Thinking about this, my mind is a million miles from Angeles when I enter the queen's office. "America? Are you feeling alright? You look pale." Queen Amberly asks, concerned. Silvia frowns too.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, your highness, just a little tired. I stayed up a little late yesterday," I say quickly. Even I can hear the distance in my voice.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, America, what on earth happened to you? Look at yourself in the mirror. You look like a …" I hurry over and I see not me, but someone who looks weary, tired, and dull in my skin. I shake myself out of my stupor.

"I'm fine, your highness, I assure you," I say, trying to sound convincing.

"If you say so," Queen Amberly obviously isn't convinced. "Shall we get on with the meeting?"

"Of course," Silvia says, opening her files. "Your highness, would you like to go first?"

"That's quite all right, Silvia. Be my guest," Queen Amberly sits back a little, trained intently on America's face. "Actually, if you'll excuse me for a minute. Continue, ladies, I must retrieve something." Silvia nodded, as did America, and the queen hurried out of the office.

MAXON POV:

I sat in the boring statistics meeting, twirling my pencil around my fingers and trying not to fall asleep listening to Stavros talk about ways to improve Prince and new Princess ratings.

"What do you think, Maxon?" my dad asks.

"Uh..." I shrug. "I don't know, Father." That's my number one excuse if anyone asks me a question in a meeting where I'm not paying attention.

My dad's eyes smile. He knows. "Well, Maxon, do you not think that taking a national tour with America will be a good way to increase publicity and rank yourself higher among citizens? You are only at 43%, my son." **(AN: is it just me, or is it really weird to think of Clarkson like this nice, average father?)**

More time with America? Heck, yeah! "I suppose, but what do we do in the provinces?"

"Speeches, dinners, visiting the poor – you know," Father says, smiling.

"Okay," I agree. "When?"

"Next month will be a good, convenient time," Markson says, looking at his papers. "So, it's settled, your majesties?"

"Yes, Markson, consider the province tour done," Father is about to speak again when the door opens and Mom walks in, looking slightly worried. There's a pleat in between her brows, she's biting her lip, and her eyes look nervous, ruining her pretty face. "My queen, what is the matter?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but is it possible to excuse Prince Maxon from the meeting?" Mom says coolly. Her hands clamp down on my shoulders gently. "I'm sorry, but I must speak to him, and someone else must as well." Someone else. America! I shoot up in my chair, looking back at Mom.

"Of course, go on, son," Father waves me off, and I follow Mother out to the hallway.

"What is it, Mom?" I ask, worried. "Is it Ames?"

"Yes, Maxon, she's not in the best shape I've seen her. She looks depressed and far away from Angeles. I think you should talk to her."

"Where is she right now?"

"Silvia has hold of her in the meeting we were supposed to have." Mom says, guiding me down towards her office.

"Mother! You left her with Silvia?"

"I know, I know, dear, but what else could I do? Silvia's sweet, deep down," she says, trying to console me.

I walk in without knocking. I see America trying to focus on the papers Silvia has in front of her. She looks terrible. Her hair and dress and everything is done neatly but her face is pale and her eyes look faraway. She jumps when we come in and I swear she turns a shade paler when her eyes rest on me. "Maxon? Wh – What are you doing here?"

"Can I borrow you for a sec, Ames? I'm sorry, Silvia." Silvia waves me off and America hesitantly comes with me.

"What, Maxon?" she asks when we're in the hall and walking towards the garden.

"Are you okay, Ames? You look terrible and I never say you look terrible."

She bites her lip. Oh no, she's thinking of a lie. "I'm fine, Maxon, a little … tired."

"Ames, I know when you lie," I say, a smile quirking at my lips. She sighs.

"Fine. But really, Maxon, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling so well and I guess my mind's been wandering a bit."

"Have you had breakfast?" I ask, sure of the answer.

She shakes her head, confirming my suspect. "Come on, let's go get something."

AMERICA POV:

"Maxon, I'm _fine_, I promise you!" I say, trying to tug my arm back. I can't tell him what May said – the pregnancy thing – because I just know that he will make it much bigger of a deal than I will.

"No you're not, Ames, I know you too well to believe that," he tugs me towards the gardens and I sigh, obliging.

When we're settled at our bench, he looks me straight in the eye, handing me a strawberry tart we picked up on the way. "Now, Ames, tell me what's wrong. I don't want that false stuff."

I sigh. "Maxon, please, I just . . . I'm fine. I need some time to think, that's all."

"Do you want to cancel all your meetings for the week with my mother?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No. I think I'll survive. Really. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not that big of a deal that the future princess is feeling poorly and she won't tell her fiancé what's wrong? America, are you crazy?" Maxon looks aghast.

"I'm not. I know what I'm doing, Maxon," I stand up and he tugs on my hand again. "Don't you trust me?"

He sighs, releasing my hand. "Alright, go on, America. Oh –" he calls as I turn around to leave. "We're still on for a date tonight, right?"

I hesitate. The last thing I want to do is give him more time to pry into this whole 'feeling poorly' thing. But I can't shun him out forever. So I agree. "Of course," I say, trying to smile and sound more convincing.

Too late. I see his eyes narrow and in two large steps he is over by me. "America, whatever issue you have right now obviously has something to do with me. So… if you're not going to tell me, I may have to assume, and you know what happens when I make assumptions." I gulp, remembering that time when I almost lost him because I was talking with Aspen. Speaking on whom… I make a mental note to go talk to him later.

"I'm not doing anything with anyone, Maxon. It's just…" I break off.

"America!" Maxon's really agitated right now. "How do you possibly come up with the conclusion that you can just leave me hanging and I'll be okay with it? It's not happening! I understand if you need time – really, how many chances have I given you? – but please, don't just start a sentence and not finish it. It's driving me nuts."

I nod. "Okay." I walk back into the castle and this time, he doesn't come after me.

MAXON POV:

America is driving me crazy – I mean it literally. I can't think of anything else. I sat through the New Asia meeting this afternoon listening to _nothing_ the advisors were saying and not even trying to look focused.

I need to know what's hurting my dear. Is it Shalom's death? It can't be. America's upset over that, but she's fine. What could possibly have happened to her? She's not cheating on me, is she?

"Maxon, a word, if you please?" Father calls me back in. I shut the door after the advisors leave. "What is on your mind, son? Don't bother – we all know something's wrong. So, what is it?"

"Um…"

"Is it America?"

"Yes. She looks terrible, but she won't tell me what's wrong."

My dad sighs. "You need to understand, son, that she must be conflicted. Perhaps someone said something to her that she hadn't even thought about yet. You know, like maybe . . . pregnancy?"

"_Pregnancy?_ Who would mention that to her?" I ask. The thought terrifies me as well. Me, a father?

"I don't know. Just don't pry, give her some space, alright, son? And I expect your full attention at the business meeting in half an hour." Dad waves me off.

I wonder the halls, even checking the Women's Room to see where America is. In the end, I found her in the Princess' Suite, sitting at the window seat, gazing into the gardens, holding something in her hand. "Ames? Can I come in?"

She jumps, and the thing in her hand reveals itself, although she covers it before I can see. "Oh, sure," she says quickly, trying to sound normal. She's still pale, but she looks a bit better.

"Have you had lunch?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"Yes. Your mother and I ate together when we found out you had a lunch meeting," she says, clasping her hands closed.

"What are you holding?" I ask.

"Oh, um…" she hesitates before holding it out to me. I stare at the object. A blood red rose.

"What…" I don't even have to ask.

"I found it. It's beautiful, isn't it?" she holds the flower so delicately.

"Why do you have a rose?"

She blushes. "To remind me of you. You always give me red roses, and I was just thinking of you."

I lean over and kiss her gently. "You okay?" I pull back, startled. Her lips are soft, but they're cold. I reach out my hand and touch her forehead. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm _fine_, Maxon," she protests, but I grab her hand and pull her up. "Maxon!"

"I can't have you sick," I say, desperate. "Ames, I don't know what's on your mind, but you can't just give in to it like that!" I press my forehead into hers. "I want the fighter America back," I whisper. She closes her eyes, a tear escaping.

"Maxon…" she pauses and sits down again at the seat. I follow her lead. "Yesterday… you know I had a girls' day with Celeste, Nic, and May, and others, right?"

I nod.

"Well, um, that afternoon I had a little time with May in my room before we joined Nicoletta for tea – er, before Nic came for tea. May might have said something." She bites her lip, casting her eyes downward.

"What'd she say?" I ask. Suddenly what my father said comes into my head. "Is it about pregnancy?"

Her head shoots up, her eyes staring at me, the blue orbs so beautiful and so stricken. Her face colors. "How'd you guess?" she finally mumbled.

So I was right. I smile slightly. "Well, you are like an open book," I say teasingly. She shoves me in the side, burying her face in my chest.

"I feel so stupid," she moans. "I completely overreacted! How am I supposed to be a princess? You should've just chosen someone else, who doesn't do this stuff."

I laugh and she glares at me. I kiss the tip of her nose. "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll deal with all that when we are supposed to. Right now, let's just focus on the moment."

"Why do you always know what to say?" she mumbles. "It's not fair."

"I _am_ the prince, my dear," I smooth her satiny soft hair. She shoves me again.

"I am NOT your dear, Maxon Schreave," she fires.

"Then what are you?" I ask. She looks up, her face serious.

"Anything _but_ your dear," she says solemnly. I laugh outright and hug her tight.

"If you're feeling better, which I'm sure you are, shall we go back inside?" I stand up, offering her my arm.

"Gladly, your highness," she tucks her hand into my elbow and we walk back into the palace. "What are we doing now?"

"I have a meeting," I say, checking my watch. America groans.

"What am _I_ supposed to do, then? All my meetings got cancelled!"

"Come to mine," I offer. "I think you'll be able to help out a lot."

"Really? Will they let me?" she asks.

I smile. "Sure they will."

We walk into the meeting room. My father looks up. "You're right on time, son. And – oh, America, hello to you too."

"Hello, your highness," America replies timidly, shy in front of all the advisors. "Maxon suggested I join in this meeting."

"Of course," my dad says. "David, would you mind pulling up another chair right next to the prince's?"

The advisor asked promptly does so and we all sit down, America shyly clasping her hands in her lap. I stealthily move one of my hands over to cover both of hers. Her cheeks flame slightly as she avoids looking at me.

"Very well," Stavros looks very grim today. "Yes. Your highnesses, and soon-to-be-crowned Princess, New Asia has sent another very strongly worded warning letter for an attack they are soon planning."

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha, bet you didn't expect that! Anyway, consider this a late Xmas gift but early New Year's? **

**How were your Xmases? Gifts? Santa visits? **

**Anyway, review, fave, and follow! I will try and update again as soon as possible. See you next time!**

**MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! OMG it's almost 2015! Who's excited for the Times Square countdown? I KNOW I AM!**

**~Bookwurm4life2001**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back again – I know, it's pretty quick for me. I promise I'll try to update at least every week. If not, as soon as I can. Sorry for the previous cliffhanger. Actually, not so much.**

**Guest: Thanks so much! I do think it'd be cute to have Maxerica talk about their future. And yes, I wish I could write about Clarkson saying something really nasty, but that's not going to happen in this AU. But it is kind of cool having a nice Clarkson, don't you think?**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Thanks; here's the next chapter!**

**Ann's Krazy Obsession: Thanks so much! August, Georgia, and everyone I haven't yet mentioned will make an appearance, I just need the right time for them to come up. But I promise they will! Thanks for the Italian tip.**

**megietheballerina: Here it is!**

**So, without any more useless drabbling from me, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

AMERICA POV:

New Asia? Threat? Attack? This made no sense at all. I look over at Clarkson and Maxon. Both of their faces were white. Maxon sees me and gently touches my hand. "You don't understand, do you, darling?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "No. What can possibly be wrong with New Asia?"

Clarkson looks at Stavros. "Stavros, would you kindly explain to the lady about this matter?"

"Very well, your highness," Stavros folds his hands on the table and leans forward, looking at me intently. "My lady, New Asia and Illea are at a bit of a … ah, a disagreement, to put it easily. They are powerful and they would like to have a contract with Illea but its details are so diverse that we still don't understand what exactly they want. What we have able to deduce is that New Asia wants to rule over part of Illea. Obviously, we declined and they have been threatening ever since."

"But Elise was part of the Elite," I say. "Shouldn't that have smoothed it over a bit?"

"We hoped," Clarkson said, rubbing his temple. "The advisors chose a New Asian girl specifically because of this matter. We did not think she would be a contender for Maxon's heart, but apparently she was, which we thought would make it even smoother. And… it didn't work."

"So what's the threat this time?" I ask.

Stavros looks over at David. "Would you like to do the honors?"

David takes the piece of paper and clears his throat. "_King Clarkson, how are you all? I do believe I should have congratulated you and Queen Amberly's twenty-fifth anniversary. It was last week, wasn't it? My apologies for being a bit late. Now, do you recall that contract you so kindly declined New Asia? Yes, I am pretty sure you remember it. The thing is, there are always compromises, aren't there? I am sure you have deduced the fact that we would like to purchase part of Illea, considering the fact that New Asia is quite small. Since you have declined, I have another offer. My prince is of marrying age. I do believe he is a few years older than your own Prince Maxon? Anyway, we are in search of a wife for him. If you would consent to marry off Lady America, it would be quite pleasing to us. We watch the Selection very carefully. If not and if you fail to provide a suitable wife for my son, there will be violent stakes taken. All the best, King of New Asia."_

Silence. "WHAT?" Maxon blurts out, slamming his fist on the table and standing up. "They want _America_? How? WHY? Oh, these dang New Asians!"

"Maxon Schreave, calm down," I say softly. "Please." He clenches his hands, lets out a breath, and then resumes his spot next to me.

"Father, we are not giving America away," he says.

MAXON POV:

They wanted _America_? Out of all the dang girls in this country, they wanted my fiancée for their new princess? Yes, of course I understand why they want her, but do they not know that we are engaged? On protective instinct, my hand slide over and grasp hers.

She looks up at me. "Are you alright?" she asks, her beautiful blue eyes full of concern.

"Of course, my dear. Just upset," I say. I was furious, to be exact. "Are you?"

She nods. Then she turns and addresses the whole council. "What do you propose we do?"

My father looks more old and weary than I've ever seen him. "I don't know. I mean, we cannot give you away, America, especially since you are already future princess of Illea. Maxon, is there any other Selected girl who you think could do it?"

Before I can suggest, America blurts out, "What if we named Elise the New Asia Ambassador? She could go over there and we'll see if she and the prince take to each other."

The advisors stare at her. Stavros finally says, "Elise is of high New Asia blood. She would be suitable, but the thing is that she is also of high profile in Illea, being an Elite and all."

"That's exactly why," America breaks in calmly. "Elise is one of my closest friends. She would be perfect as an Ambassador to New Asia, especially with her roots there. What do you think, your highness?" she asks my father.

"We could try it," he says finally, smiling at America. "Well, my dear, you certainly have quite a brain under that fiery outer appearance." **(AN: This is SO WEIRD writing about a nice Clarkson…)**

America blushes. "It's only a thought. But I was serious when I said that we should name Elise Ambassador. She would be very fitting to the title."

"Very well, Lady America," Stavros shifted his papers. "We are done on that subject. Do you think you could speak with Lady Elise soon? We will contact New Asia saying you are betrothed to Prince Maxon and we are currently searching for a suitable Illean wife for their prince."

"I can find her today," America nods.

AMERICA POV:

I feel slightly guilty for trying to pair Elise and the New Asian prince, whose name I don't even know. But I was very serious on naming Elise the New Asia Ambassador of Illea.

"What's next?" I finally ask, since everyone was writing things down. Maxon covers my hand with his.

"Patience," he says, smiling. "They need to record everything so they can review it by themselves later. _We_ get to sit here and wait."

"Oh." I say, blushing. "Sorry."

"Quite alright, Lady America," Stavros says, looking up. He looks around. "Is everyone done? Your highness?"

"Yes, Stavros," King Clarkson places the piece of paper into his folder and pulls out a blank sheet. "Maxon, for further meetings, it'd be nice if both you two wrote some notes as well. For practice."

"Yes, Father," Maxon says. He got up and retrieved two pens and two stacks of lined paper, handing one of each to me. "Here, Ames."

"Next order of business," Stavros says. "Ah… yes, your highnesses. The coronation and wedding. I know you've decided for the wedding to be… next year, correct? Yes. But what of the coronation? Lady America must prepare."

"Oh, please –" I try to protest. 'Princess' is still too hard for me to grasp.

"No, my lady, we must discuss," Stavros cuts in. "I understand it is difficult to talk about, since it is a huge responsibility."

"Yes, but… there's still so much time," I say lamely. "Isn't there anything more important?"

"More important than coronation! My lady," Stavros smiles kindly at you. "I understand your dilemma. After all – King Clarkson, have you told her about her highness the Queen?"

"Not yet. Go on, Stavros, do the honors."

"Queen Amberly was terrified to be crowned princess. She lost so much sleep over it that in the end we almost cancelled the whole extravagant ceremony. I'm sure she'll be able to give you much advice, seeing as to how close you are," Stavros straightened. "So. First and foremost, when? Would you like it to be before the wedding? After the wedding? After the honeymoon?"

"Um…" I look at Maxon. "Is it possible to do it on the same day as the wedding?"

"Same day! Why…" Stavros consults his files. "I don't see why not. The ceremony won't take too much time."

"That's settled, then," Maxon says. "Is that it?"

"For now. Lady America, you will need a coronation dress, vows, and we will need to polish and dust the Princess' crown. Is everyone onboard with the idea?"

"Yes," I say, jotting down some notes. I see Maxon do the same.

"Meeting adjourned, then," King Clarkson says. "Gentlemen and lady, tomorrow at the same time?"

We chorus 'yeses' and 'of course' to the king.

MAXON POV:

America and I walk out of the meeting hand in hand. "What do you have to do now?" I ask.

She looks down at her beautiful wristwatch, a tiny clock interwoven on a string of pearls and turquoise gems. It's right next to the New Asia bracelet. "Nothing, unless there's a change of plans. Oh – I should go talk to Elise."

"Right." I sighed. Dang it. I wanted to spend time with her. "There goes my Ames time."

She looks up at me and laughs. "Come on, Maxon. I bet you have another meeting soon anyway and I promise you, we'll have dinner together."

"We _always_ have dinner together," I say.

"No we don't," she replies.

"Yeah we do," I counter. "You and I are always in the dining hall."

At this, she bursts out laughing again. "Maxon, you're so silly. I meant us two _alone_ having dinner. Not with twenty other people."

"Oh. Well, in that case," I tap her nose. "I will see you in a few hours, my lady."

She smiles. "It'd be sooner if you had your way."

"You're right," I agree. I look at my watch. "Next meeting, coming up." I kiss her quickly and jog down the hall to a meeting with my mother.

AMERICA POV:

I watch Maxon run, amused. He really is still a little boy inside. And I love him for that. I continue down to find Elise, passing Celeste on the way. "Hey, America!" she says.

"Hey, Cel," I reply. "Where's Mark?" I tease.

"Shut up, America," she says, blushing. "So, where are you going?"

"Well, future princess of Italy and future sister of Nicoletta, I am going to find Elise," I reply. "Have you seen her?"

"Um… I saw her an hour ago before I left for my date with Mark. She was in the Women's Room. Maybe she's still there."

"Okay, thanks," I reply. "Where are you heading?"

"My room," she replies. "I was hoping to catch some naptime. Riding horses is really tiring!"

I laugh. "Typical, Celeste, what's _not_ tiring in a royal palace? I swear I've gained muscle just from all the walking we've done."

She laughs with me. "You're right. See you around, America!" With a wave and a hug, she disappears around the corner and I continue to the Women's Room. Celeste and I really have become close friends and I'm really happy that she found Mark; especially since she admitted she didn't really love Maxon.

Opening the door to the Women's Room, I see Elise comfortably reclined on a couch, reading some magazine, and Kriss nowhere to be found. "Hey, Elise," I say brightly.

She sits up, startled. "America! I didn't hear you come in."

I smile and sit down next to her. "No, you were pretty engrossed in that magazine." I pick it up and hand it back to her. "Could we talk?"

"Sure," Elise says, putting the magazine neatly on the coffee table. "What's up?"

"Maxon, King Clarkson, the advisors, and I were talking," I say slowly. "You know there's this dispute between Illea and New Asia, right? I was wondering if you were interested in becoming the New Asian Ambassador of Illea."

Elise stares at me, her eyes wide. "Me? Ambassador of Illea? Oh my gosh, America, are you serious?"

I smile slightly. "Dead serious."

Elise is still openmouthed with shock. I try not to laugh at her expression. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! To be offered this position… my family would be so proud," she murmurs the last part.

I sigh inwardly. I wonder when Elise will stop thinking only of impressing her family and think for her own sake instead. But I smile at her anyway and give her a hug. "Well, we could think of no one better to do the job."

"Oh, America, thank you so much!" Elise squeezes me back. "When do I start?"

"Do you want to stop by the meeting tomorrow? It's at… three."

"I'll be there, I promise," she says, nodding her head quickly. "I'll see you later, America, I must write a letter to my family." She dashes out the room.

I head on out towards the garden and see Maxon sitting at our bench, relaxed, and staring off into space. A mischievous grin overtakes my face and I stealthily sneak up behind him. "Boo!" I squeal, planting my hands on his shoulders. He jolts up, eyes flying around.

MAXON POV:

When is America going to be done talking with Elise? I'm staring at this goddess statue thing in the garden, trying to see why the sculptor thought it was beautiful. I don't see it.

"Boo!" Something clamps down on my shoulders. I jolt up, looking wildly around and whirl around to see America laughing her head off. "America!"

"M-m-maxon, y-you reacted s-so funny!" she hiccups, chest heaving with laughter.

My face reddens a bit. "Well, miss, shall I entertain you back?" I grab hold of her hands and pull her over, tickling her sides. She shrieks, sliding down onto the grass.

"Maxon! Maxon! Stop! Please! I won't do it again, I promise!" I let her go, still holding her captive, but still my fingers.

She grins at me, her eyes still full of mirth. "What are you thinking of, my dear?" I ask.

"How to punish you for calling me your dear," she replies.

I smile. "Well, how was your conversation with Elise that took forever?"

"It didn't take _forever_," she insists.

"My meeting ended," I say. Actually, my mother cancelled saying she had something to do with Silvia.

"Your mother cancelled," she says. "I saw her in the hall. She told me."

"Dang it," I mutter under my breath. "It still took a long time, though."

"Only… half an hour," she says, consulting her watch.

"It's impolite to keep your fiancé waiting for half an hour," I counter.

She smiles. "Well, royal business comes first, doesn't it?"

I sigh. "Why do you always have the last word?"

She sits up, leaning into me. "Maybe I'm just that much smarter than you."

I laugh out loud. "You wish, Ames, you wish."

"Your highness! Lady America!" a guard runs up to us. "Um, urgent news. Your father, my lady, is ill and the King and Queen require both your presences immediately."

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for one again. Next chapter will be up soon, promise!  
><strong>

**Until then…**

**~Bookworm4life**


End file.
